it's there, i can feel it
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: ...and i know, you can feel it too. / post-d02, pre-epílogo / nuestra vida en 50 oraciones. Yama/Sora


_**Ehh, aqui algo que terminé anoche, la verdad es la traduccion a un fic que hice para una comunidad en Livejournal, 1sentence, que consiste en escribir una oracion para cada tema. Aqui esta el link al fic original: http(:)(/)(/)ayumi-nb(.)livejournal(.)com(/)30233(.)html**_

_**Otra cosa, el fic takari "OSV" esta casi terminado, me falta un poco del ultimo capitulo y estamos listo, este lunes, como siempre, se subira el capitulo 4.**_

_**Nota: LOL, jamas me he dado cuenta, pero tengo el ingles tan metido en la cabeza que ya ni noto cuando se me mezcla con el español XD, gracias a marin-ishida por notarlo!  
**_

* * *

**"está ahí, puedo sentirlo"**

**(post-d02, pre-epílogo / y lo sé, tú puedes sentirlo también.)**

**

* * *

**

#01 – consuelo

Nadie sabe que Takeru no es el único en ver a su digimon morir, y cuando Yamato aparece en la puerta de su casa, un huevo en sus brazos y buscando consuelo, Sora hace lo único que puede y lo abraza fuertemente.

**.~~~.**

#02 – beso

Debido a un rumor malintencionado, todos piensan que Taichi se llevó su primer beso durante el sexto grado, pero en realidad no sucede hasta esa importante Noche Buena dos años después cuando, durante el concierto de Yamato, digimons salvajes atacan el lugar; un accidente, en realidad, el beso, porque seguramente Yamato pretendía besar su mejilla cuando ella decide girar su cabeza solo un poco y dejar que sus labios hicieran contacto por un breve y maravilloso momento.

**.~~~.**

#03 – suave

En una acción deliberada, él mueve su mano por su brazo en una delicada caricia y lo sujeta firmemente, jalándola hacia él posesivamente _(¿ciertamente, anoche, no fue un sueño?)_, y el grito ahogado colectivo que resuena en la cafetería es opacado por el sonido de sorpresa que emite Sora al sentir su mano libre deslizarse por su espalda y debajo de su blusa escolar y—ah, _sí_, tan suave como él recuerda, su piel.

**.~~~.**

#04 – dolor

Se retuerce de dolor en su cama, exagerando _demasiado_ tal vez, porque es solo una fractura menor en su pierna y, _en serio_, todos sus amigos le dicen que él puede resistir mucho _más_ que eso pero a él no le importa y solo piensa que su pequeño show será recompensado, y finalmente lo es cuando se queda a solas con ella en su habitación del hospital y ella se inclina y besa sus labios y le dice que hará que el dolor se vaya mientras masajea su pierna herida y—_mierda_, requiere de todo su maldito auto control para no gritar en satisfacción.

**.~~~.**

#05 – patatas

A ella no le gustan las patatas, nunca le gustaron realmente, pero cuando vienen de la mano con los labios de Yamato se da cuenta que en serio puede disfrutarlas y _mucho_.

**.~~~.**

#06 – lluvia

"Sora, está lloviendo, y me estoy congelando," dice, pero ella lo ignora y sigues girando bajo la lluvia, y cuando ella baila en su dirección él solo puede conceder a su silenciosa invitación.

**.~~~.**

#07 – chocolate

Ella lo mira fijamente, ojos muy abiertos con shock y confusión, probablemente preguntándose por qué a él no le gusta el chocolate _(y si así es, entonces por qué había aceptado y __**comido**__ las galletas que le hizo la Navidad pasada)_; así que él dice "si tú haces el chocolate, lo comeré con gusto" y se maravilla ante el sonrojo que adorna su rostro.

**.~~~.**

#08 – felicidad

Le rompe el corazón saber que a causa de su trabajo _("¿un astronauta? Yamato, ¿qué paso con tu amor por la música?")_, sus ojos no se iluminaran de alegría cada vez que vea las caras sonrientes de sus hijos, él no la mirara con esos ojos azules, profundos y llenos de amor, nunca más—porque no hay vida en sus ojos, no hay _luz_; él está ciego.

**.~~~.**

#09 – teléfono

Mientras ve a Miyako despedirse de la diminuta figura de Imperialdramon su celular comienza a vibrar, alertándola de un mensaje entrante, ella se apresura a abrirlo cuando ve que es de Yamato solo para encontrar cuatro palabras, y sonríe—_(Yo también te amo)_.

**.~~~.**

#10 – orejas

"Tienes lindas orejas, pero son aun más lindas cuando te sonrojas," él dice y toda su cara —_más orejas_— se calientan con un repentino sonrojo que ella no quería; Sora intenta con mucho ahínco no borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Yamato con una cachetada.

**.~~~.**

#11 – nombre

Ambos están parados frente a frente, entrando en una competencia de miradas que ninguno quiere perder, pero al final es ella quien gana, como siempre, "_de ninguna manera_ vamos a nombrar a nuestro hijo como tu padre, y fin de la discusión."

**.~~~.**

#12 – sensual

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso," pregunta él, recibiendo solo una mirada confundida en respuesta, rogándole para que elaborara, "cómo puedes ser tan sexy, tan sensual, sin siquiera intentarlo?"

**.~~~.**

#13 – muerte

Quiere llorar, quiere enfurecerse con él por hacer esto, gritar que ella no iba a tolerar este tipo de insensatez de su parte, no de _él_, no cuando aun tenían tanto que hacer, no cuando sus hijos lo necesitaban ahora más que nunca, pero no lo hace, en lugar de eso asiente con la cabeza y lo deja ir en lo que es otro peligroso viaje al espacio.

**.~~~.**

#14 – sexo

En algún lugar en su subconsciente, ella siempre pensó que el sexo con Yamato _(su primera vez)_ seria extraordinariamente perfecto, pero no lo es _(y a la vez sí)_; es desordenado y torpe y nada de perfecto pero es mágico y maravilloso y la deja sintiéndose adolorida y con un hormigueo en el cuerpo y anhelando por más y, irónicamente, sí _es_ tan perfecto como jamás podría ser, su primera vez.

**.~~~.**

#15 – tacto

Las chicas se le tiran a los pies, coqueteando descaradamente, e ignorando completamente que su _novia_ está _justo a su lado_, y ella está celosa _(tan, tan celosa)_ y—_ahí_, su roce; ella solo necesita _un roce_ de su parte, su mano descansando ligeramente en la parte baja de su espalda mientras la encaminaba lejos de sus fans desquiciadas, para asegurarle que era ella, _Sora_, a quien quiere.

**.~~~.**

#16 – debilidad

Yamato siempre ha sabido que su debilidad eran sus amigos, he ahí el nombre de su emblema, pero en algún momento entre su última aventura en el Digimundo y Noche buena dos años después algo cambia, porque, mientras la construcción comienza a desmoronarse y él _no puede ver donde esta ella_, en su estado de pánico se da cuenta inesperadamente que ahora tiene una mayor debilidad, y esa es Sora.

**.~~~.**

#17 – lágrimas

Sus labios temblaron, un suave sollozo de su boca y las lágrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos rápidamente—él entra en pánico, y maldice mentalmente esta habilidad que su hija heredó de Sora para hacerlo sentir culpable cada que hace que ella _(ellas)_ llore.

**.~~~.**

#18 – velocidad

A Sora no le gusta su motocicleta, tampoco le gusta la velocidad, no realmente, pero cuando Yamato le muestra su sonrisa del millón de yenes, diciendo en esa voz tan sexy que tiene _¿quieres montarla?_ Ella solo puede asentir y sonreírle, porque sí, ella _sí quiere_ montarla.

**.~~~.**

#19 – viento

"Ya para," él le gruñe, queriendo estar molesto mientras trata de evitar que su cabello se vuelva más despeinado de lo que esta, pero el viento es fuerte y ella ríe ante su predicamento mientras ignora su dura mirada.

**.~~~.**

#20 – libertad

"Te amo," él dice, y no cree haberse sentido tan libre como se siente ahora, con su rostro sonriente delante de él.

**.~~~.**

#21 – vida

La pregunta se suspende sobre ellos por unos momentos mientras ella mira sus ojos azules, permitiéndole considerar esta decisión que cambiará sus vidas antes de contestar, "Sí, estoy segura, murallas color durazno irán bien con la ropa de cama."

**.~~~.**

#22 – celos

"Sabes, me siento algo celosa aquí, con toda la atención que le das a tu _preciada_ guitarra," dice ella, ignorando su media sonrisa del millón de yenes casi exitosamente.

**.~~~.**

#23 – manos

Sora siente sus manos andantes acercándose peligrosamente a su trasero, y mientras normalmente ella le hubiera permitido alcanzar su meta, ahora se encontraban en un lugar público, y más importante, estaban in presencia de sus padres, así que una dura mirada en la dirección del rubio y Yamato retracta su mano con un suspiro de resignación.

**.~~~.**

#24 – gusto

Él intenta lo que más malditamente puede para no hacer una mueca de disgusto cuando el sabor de su sopa llega a su lengua y va directo a su estomago, y no queriendo ser la razón por la cual su adorable sonrisa desaparezca ahora, él solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, "Sabe bien."

**.~~~.**

#25 – devoción

"En serio, este tipo de devoción no puede ser sana, Yamato—digo, es tu _cabello_," dice Sora, resistiendo el deseo de reír.

**.~~~.**

#26 – por siempre

"¿Aceptas, Papi, a Mami como tu adorada esposa por siempre y para siempre?"

**.~~~.**

#27 – sangre

"Sora… oh Dios, Sora, resiste, solo… por favor, resiste, no puedes… no ahora," Yamato solloza suavemente, repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras de aliento pero sabiendo que al final no hay nada que él, _nadie_, pueda hacer ahora _(con demasiada sangre, hay demasiada maldita sangre)_ y saber que él _debiódebiódebió_ haber sido más rápido no dejará su mente y—ha llegado demasiado tarde.

**.~~~.**

#28 – enfermedad

Yamato se pregunta brevemente si a esto se refería el ministro cuando los casó la semana pasada, mientras mira a Sora dormir, rostro ruborizado y sien sudada, finalmente en paz junto a él, pero pronto lamenta siquiera haber pensado ya que eso solo le ocasionaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza—en la salud y enfermedad, ciertamente.

**.~~~.**

#29 – melodía

Ella no dice nada cuando lo escucha tocar su harmónica, solo se le acerca y se sienta junto a él, abrazándolo fuerte; él se siente nostálgico, y honestamente, también ella.

**.~~~.**

#30 – estrella

Él es una superestrella, con admiradores y un club de fans y chicas lindas siguiéndolo a todas partes y dispuestas a hacer lo que él deseara, así que por qué él elige esta con _ella_ es un verdadero misterio, pero uno que Sora atesorará por siempre.

**.~~~.**

#31 – hogar

"¿Estás feliz de estar de regreso, Yamato?" pregunta Gabumon y él solo sonríe porque sí, está feliz de estar en casa, feliz de finalmente estar con Sora de nuevo y con su nuevo bebé.

**.~~~.**

#32 – confusión

Sora aprieta la caja que contienen las galletas que con tanto amor hizo para Yamato, empujando sus confusos pensamientos atrás; esto era lo correcto a hacer, él le había dado todas las señales durante el verano, si hasta la besó por el amor de Dios _(claro, solo había sido un leve roce en los labios, pero aun así era un beso)_, así que no hay razón para dudar de su decisión.

**.~~~.**

#33 – miedo

Su más grande temor en sus días de adolecente había sido que un día Yamato se daría cuenta que ella ya no era suficiente e iría en busca de otra chica _(mas linda, sexy)_ y la haría su esposa; sin embargo, ahora ella teme _(y espera, Dios, ella espera que nunca llegue)_ el día que reciba una llamada diciendo que Yamato ha sido arrebatado de su lado… por el vasto e infinito cielo.

**.~~~.**

#34 – relámpago/trueno

Yamato suspira derrotado cuando los relámpagos iluminan la habitación temporalmente, y se pregunta que hizo mal; porque ¿quién hubiera pensado que su primera noche juntos la pasarían atrapados en una vieja cabina en medio del bosque en algún lugar del Digimundo mientras una tormenta cae a sus alrededores?

**.~~~.**

#35 – lazos

"Sabes, cuando la anciana me dijo que entre nosotros habrían _lazos_ que nos unirían, jamás imaginé que sería así," dice Yamato, tratando de mover sus brazos pero las cadenas que lo unían a Sora le impedían lograr su cometido.

**.~~~.**

#36 – mercado

"Yamato, es solo un paseo por el parque," dice ella, pero él insiste en que tienen que ser cuidadosos, porque, bueno, necesitan pasar por el mercado y ahí hay todo tipo de perros callejeros con quien sabe cuántas infecciones y _es solo una bebé, Sora, algo podría pasarle_.

**.~~~.**

#37 – tecnología

"No entiendo a estos niños, no hay nada de malo con un buen iPhone," Yamato se queja con su esposa, mientras mira el objeto con forma de medalla que su hijo pidió para su cumpleaños y que, según él, tiene todo lo que uno podría necesitar hoy en día (teléfono, música, videojuegos, cámara digital, incluso un maldito GPS, y un montón de cosas más que él ni siquiera _conoce_) y más.

**.~~~.**

#38 – regalo

Ella está triste porque no podrán pasar este San Valentín juntos, pero aun así sonríe mientras sostiene el regalo que le dio frente a ella; una canción, le escribió una canción.

**.~~~.**

#39 – sonrisa

Es la última cosa que ve antes de que la oscuridad lo envuelva, su sonrisa—esa sonrisa, la primera sonrisa.

**.~~~.**

#40 – inocencia

Sora no puede evitar girar sus ojos a su marido cuando este le susurra _("no te preocupes, princesa, papi no dejara que los monstruos te alejen de nosotros")_ a la bebé quien le da una curiosa mirada con sus grandes e inocentes ojos.

**.~~~.**

#41 – terminación

"Ahí, todo listo," dice su hija y Yamato puede solo sonreír resignado, mirando el plato de lo que él _cree_ son galletas, mientras trata de ignorar a su risueña esposa.

**.~~~.**

#42 – nubes

Nunca lo dirá, pero a Sora le encanta cuando Yamato deja su lado suave salir a la luz _("mira, esa nube se parece a Tsunomon")_, especialmente cuando este lado solo aparece en su compañía.

**.~~~.**

#43 – cielo

Desde que era un niño él siempre quiso conquistar el cielo, pero jamás pensó que lo lograría de esta manera—conquistando el corazón de Sora.

**.~~~.**

#44 – Cielo

"¿Crees en el Cielo, Yamato?" pregunta Sora, y estoico como es, él no puede evitar sonreír porque mientras observa su piel brillar con el sol y la sonrisa serena en su rostro, se da cuenta que _sí_, él sí cree en el Cielo.

**.~~~.**

#45 – Infierno

Ella arquea una perfecta ceja y mira directamente a Yamato, preguntando tranquilamente, "¿por qué mi living parece como si el Infierno se hubiera liberado?"

**.~~~.**

#46 – sol

"Oh, Yamato, deja de actuar como un bebé," dice Sora, frotando algo de loción en la espalda del rubio, "es solo una pequeña quemadura por el sol."

**.~~~.**

#47 – luna

"Estas segura que no eres algún tipo de personificación del mar," él pregunta, esquivando un zapato, "porque parecer seguir el ciclo de la luna con bastante precisión."

**.~~~.**

#48 – olas

Él tose algo de agua y trata de ignorar lo mejor que puede su melodiosa risa y los respiros entre cortados de _te dije que las olas están lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte en el suelo_.

**.~~~.**

#49 – cabello

Ama a su pequeña niña, la ama, pero si escucha uno más de esos comentarios de _¡oh dios mío tiene tu cabello!_ proveniente de sus amigos, Yamato sabe, golpeará algo—o a alguien.

**.~~~.**

#50 – supernova

Besarla es esplendido, como nada que haya sentido antes, como algo explotando dentro de su pecho y amenazando con romperlo, como una estrella haciendo explosión, como—como una supernova.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Comentario y criticas son bienvenidas, lalala, =D, en serio, me gustaria saber que opinan de esto, y si quieren que tradusca los otras fics de digimon que he hecho para las comm de Livejournal.  
**_


End file.
